Más que un amigo, menos que un amor
by Lucia991
Summary: Acababa de decir que lo había disfrutado y que yo le gustaba, ¿No era suficiente? En ese momento pensé que sí, hoy se muy bien que no.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie Mayer**

**Hola a todos!! Bueno aqui traigo este One-shot... espero que les guste!!!**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leerla..**

**Un beso grande!**

***Lucia991***

**Los invito a pasar por mis otras historias!**

**

* * *

**

**Más que un amigo, menos que un amor**

Estaba revisando mis e-mails cuando él se conectó. No pude evitar suspirar, aún recordaba los viejos tiempos. Ese tiempo de mi vida en el cual Edward lo fue todo para mi. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, y a decir verdad no me molestaba. Me había costado mucho comprender la realidad, pero lo había conseguido, y ahora estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob.

Inconscientemente mi mente viajó cinco años atrás. Recuerdo que estaba en esta misma pieza, aunque la hora era distinta, en ese entonces el "chat" era mi perdición y me quedaba hasta muy tarde conectada. Solo me iba a dormir cuando él se desconectaba.

Hacía tiempo que sentía algo más que amistad por Edward, no lo amaba pero yo, oficialmente ya no lo veía como un amigo. Quería decirle que me gustaba, pero no me atrevía, no quería sentir su rechazo. Durante el día me lo pasaba observándolo, me reía de cualquier comentario que dijese, hacía todo lo posible para pasar todo el día con él y a decir verdad, él hacía lo mismo. En medio de mis sentimientos y su comportamiento, me encontraba totalmente confundida.

Una noche, luego de analizarlo y pensarlo mucho, decidí dedicarle mi nick. Por supuesto no coloqué su nombre ni nada por el estilo. No esperaba que se diese cuanta que había cambiado mi nick, ni muchos menos que preguntase para quien era.

Desde esa noche yo comencé a decirle lo que sentía a través de mis nicks y Edward seguía preguntándome a quien me refería. No se lo dije, no me animaba, aunque luego de un par de semanas se hizo bastante obvio que yo hablaba de él, y Edward lo único que hacía era incitarme a que me declarase a "mi amigo" como yo le decía.

Llegamos al punto en el que coqueteábamos descaradamente durante el día, obviamente sin llegar a admitirlo, y a la noche yo le contaba que había estado charlando con "mi amigo" y que no me había atrevido a decirle nada.

El cumpleaños de Jasper, un amigo nuestro, se acercaba y yo estaba decidida a declararle mis sentimientos en esa fiesta. Con ayuda de mis amigas había planeado mi vestuario y lo que le diría.

-Bella tranquilízate, esta más que claro que a él también le gustas –Me dijo Angela antes de partir a casa de Jazz – No me quedan dudas luego de leer sus extensas conversaciones...

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura? –Prácticamente me estaba comiendo las uñas de los nervios, mi amiga cansada de mi estado de histeria tomó mi mano y me arrastró a su auto.

...

Llegamos a la fiesta y me entró el pánico. Nunca había estado en la casa de Jazz y no tenía ni idea de lo grande que era, y lo peor de todo es que el lugar estaba atestado de gente. ¡Nunca lo encontraría allí! Desesperada comencé a recorrer la casa, sin encontrarlo por ningún lugar. Tenía miedo de que Edward no hubiese ido, él me había prometido que iría, y además me había repetido muchas veces lo mucho que me quería ver en esa fiesta... sin embargo al no encontrarlo me estaba desesperando.

Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de él, preguntándome dónde estaba y pidiéndome que lo buscara en el baño. Prácticamente corrí a su encuentro, pero él no estaba allí. Esta vez yo le mandé un mensaje para saber dónde se había metido, me dijo que estaba esperando en el baño del primer piso... ¡Genial, yo estaba en el de planta baja! Subí rápidamente pero antes de llegar recibí otro mensaje. Ahora me esperaba en la cocina.

Fueron varios intentos de lugares hasta que por fin lo vi. Estaba más hermoso que nunca. Su pelo, despeinado como siempre, brillaba bajo las luces, me sonreía dejándome ver sus hermosos dientes, su cuerpo me invitaba a abalanzarme sobre él, pero aún nos faltaba hablar. A estas alturas ya no creía que me rechazara, pero igual no podía saltearme ese paso. No después de todo el jueguito de los nicks y del chat.

-Ya estaba pensando que no querías verme –Me dijo muy cerca del oído -¿Ya le dijiste a tu amigo lo que sientes?

-Estoy a punto... –Susurré contra su oído.

Él no esperó a que le dijese algo y me besó, dejándome completamente eufórica. No comprendía con exactitud que era lo que estaba pasando, su aliento nublaba mis sentido y me mareaba. Me sentía literalmente embriagada por su aroma. Simplemente me dejé llevar por su beso. Definitivamente el mejor beso que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Solo nos separamos cuando las luces se encendieron y nos dimos cuenta que ya todos se estaban yendo. Muy caballerosamente él se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, mi mente revivía una y otra el beso con Edward. Y cuando por fin logre hacerlo, mi sueño se concentró en él.

...

Me desperté tarde, era sábado y como no tenía nada que hace me conecté. No esperaba encontrarlo, pero ahí estaba él con su nick: **(8)****Edward****(8)** y yo salté de la alegría cuando me habló. Pero en seguida se me rompió el corazón cuando él me dijo:

-Bella... lo de anoche fue espectacular –Me ruboricé al recordar nuestro beso –pero estuvo mal y no podemos repetirlo.

-No entiendo... –Sentía como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Tu me gustas y la pase muy bien anoche, pero yo no busco nada serio –Me contestó.

-Sigo sin entender...¿Por qué no podemos repetirlo? –Acaba de decir que lo había disfrutado y que yo le gustaba, ¿No era suficiente? En ese momento pensé que sí, hoy se muy bien que no.

-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, tu eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho –Escribió.

Luego de insistirle varias veces que yo no tenía ningún problema con la situación aceptó repetir lo de anoche si alguna vez nos encontrábamos en un club o en una fiesta. Antes de que él dijese eso nunca coincidíamos pero yo me aseguré que lo hiciéramos.

No puedo negar que sus palabras me dolieron. A esas alturas yo lo amaba y realmente esperaba que como en los cuentos de hadas él me pidiese ser su novia. Sin embargo no me derrumbé, no aún. Me convencí a mí misma que era por la edad y que más adelante Edward me pediría que fuese su novia. Tomé la determinación de hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba y de conquistar definitivamente su corazón.

Desde nuestro primer beso nos volvimos inseparables, si bien él no me lo pidió, yo me sentía su novia. Y es que durante el día estábamos juntos y a la noche, si era día de semana chateábamos hasta no poder más, y si era fin de semana salíamos y nos pasábamos la noche juntos. Edward aún no me declaraba su amor, pero y estaba convencida que él me amaba, me decía a mi misma que él no se daba cuenta y quería preservar nuestra amistad. Una que obviamente se rompió el día que lo vi como un hombre y no como mi mejor amigo.

...

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y mi mundo color de rosas se tiño de un negro amargo, él provocaba más lágrimas que sonrisas en mí. Y ni siquiera lo sabía. Mis amigas me daban palabras de ánimos y trataban de consolarme, pero lo único que podía hacerme sentir mejor era que Edward me pidiese ser su novia.

Sabía que eso no sucedería, y también que la relación no era buena para mí pero por alguna extraña razón no podía terminarla. Lo quería, ya no lo amaba... había sufrido mucho como para seguir haciéndolo, pero nuestra historia y la gran amistad que alguna vez tuvimos me hacía esperarlo. Esperar a que se diese cuenta de lo que tenía, de cuanto lo había amado y de cuanto lo quería... y él simplemente no lo hacía.

Tenía esperanzas de que Edward reaccionase yo estaba aún estaba convencida de que él me quería, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando se la pasaba diciendo: Te quiero mucho y cosas por el estilo? Ahora me doy cuenta que no era así, supongo que él no mentía pero obviamente no me quería de la forma que yo quería y esperaba. No era el mismo cariño que yo anhelaba.

En uno de mis últimos esfuerzos le di una especie de ultimátum para que decidiese si quería seguir conmigo (cosa que de ser así tenía que ponerse en serio) o si quería dejar las cosas como una simple amistad. Fui presa de mi propia sorpresa cuando me pidió salir, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Pero la felicidad no me duró más de dos semanas. Cuando salía con él no sentía la magia que yo esperaba sentir, siempre nos quedábamos pensando en que podíamos hacer. No sabía como comportarme y ahora entiendo porque, en aquel entonces me decía a mi misma que eran los nervios.

Como dije, al poco tiempo terminamos quedando solo como amigos. Al principio intenté volver a esa vieja amistad, pero luego me fui alejando más y más. Edward ya no era lo que yo quería, me había lastimado... pero principalmente yo misma me sentía distinta. Pensaba que lo amaba, pero me había dado cuenta que no. Mi corta y dolorosa relación con Edward me había servido como experiencia, eso fue lo único que pude sacarle de provecho.

...

Pasado un tiempo conocí a Jake. Él era completamente distinto a Edward y yo me enamoré perdidamente. Con Jacob todo se daba con completa normalidad, nunca había silencios incómodos y yo me sentía completamente feliz. Una vez que lo conocí supe inmediatamente que lo que había sentido por Edward no era amor. Él había sido mi primer experiencia... solo eso. Mi primer amor se lo entregué a Jacob.

Suspiré nuevamente, de vez en cuando recordaba mi historia con Edward, como hoy al ver que se conectaba, o cuando el muy-muy me hablaba por msn para contarme que se había peleado con su novia. A mi me tenía sin cuidado, él era parte de mi pasado... yo no sentía nada por él. Tal vez mucho tiempo atrás pensé estar enamorada de él, pero hoy teniendo a Jacob sabía que la realidad no podía ser más distinta.

_Jacob es y será mi primer y único amor..._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno si les gusto (y sino tambien) dejenme su opinion!! acepto de todo!! un beso y grax de nuevo!!**


End file.
